Transformers Prime - Don't Worry, I'll Protect You
by rainblade prime
Summary: This is my first story on here, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and encouraged. An Optimus Prime story. Mika is more important than she realizes, which could lead to the destruction and death of everyone and everything she loves.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

"You worthless piece of trash!" he screamed, kicking me again.  
He kicked me in my chest, and my head hit the edge of my dresser, making me black out.

I woke up on the floor, hurting everywhere. I turned slowly to look at my alarm clock. It was 10:19.  
I scrambled up, whimpering. I quickly got ready and headed to school, trying to ignore the pain coursing through my body.

3RD PRERIOD  
I silently slipped into my seat, wincing at the pain. I got out my history book and tried to pay attention to the lecture.  
Finally, the bell rang and I slowly collected my things and headed to my locker. I stuffed my things in it and limped to the cafeteria.  
I grabbed a school lunch and walked to the only seat I had ever sat at. I assumed that I would be sitting alone since that was always the case, but I was wrong.  
"Hey, Mika. You mind if I sit with you?" Raf asked. I slowly nodded.  
Soon, Miko and Jack joined us as well.  
"What happened?" Jack asked, motioning to my arm.  
My long sleeve had scrunched up, partially revealing a long gash on my arm. I quickly covered it up.  
I avoided their eyes as I said, "It's nothing."  
"Oh, well, okay," Raf said hesitantly, and the rest of lunch passed by in awkward silence.  
I knew I couldn't trust anyone with what "dad" did to me at home. He would eventually find out and the consequences would undoubtedly endanger my life.

END OF SCHOOL DAY, RAF'S POV  
I walked out of school, immediately seeing a yellow and black Urbana 500. I walked up to it, and the passenger door opened automatically.  
"Hey, Bee," I said, still thinking about Mika and the large cut on her arm. I quickly climbed inside and I buckled myself in.  
As Bumblebee drove away from the school, he sensed my uneasiness. what's wrong, Raf? he asked.  
I sighed and told him about Mika.  
Once I got done explaining, I sat back in the seat, waiting for an answer.  
Bumblebee finally answered, saying I'll talk to Optimus and see what he can do  
"Okay," I said.

Once we got to base, Bumblebee immediately left to go talk to Optimus about Mika.  
"Is this about Mika?" Optimus asked before Bumblebee could say anything. yes… he beeped, puzzled.  
"Arcee and Bulkhead have already told me the same thing," Optimus explained. He laid a servo on Bee's shoulder. "Rest assured, Bumblebee, that I will do what I can," Optimus promised.  
Bee nodded and left, joining his charge as Miko and Raf raced.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet Orion

NEXT MORNING, MIKA'S POV  
I slowly walked to school, trying to ignore the pain all over my body.  
I tripped and stumbled, but thankfully I caught myself in time. I whimpered slightly at the pain, but I continued walking.  
Once I got to school, I headed to class as fast as my exhausted and pained legs would allow. I quickly grabbed my things and headed to class. I figured today was going to be just another normal school day.  
Boy was I wrong.  
Because the cutest guy ever was standing in the back of the classroom.  
I nearly dropped my books on the floor when he walked up to me.  
"Hi, my name's Orion," he said in an amazing rich, baritone voice. His voice washed over me like warm honey.  
"H-hi, my name's Mika," I stuttered. Orion noticed my discomfort and gave me a warm smile. The effect was immediate, because the tension in my muscles relaxed. I sighed, enjoying the feeling immensely.  
Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling that everyone should go to class. The rest of my class followed into the room.  
And, of course, all popular girls crowded around Orion. He seemed to tense up, but quickly lost it.  
I quickly sat down at my desk and waited for the teacher to arrive.  
I heard the others sit down, but I could tell that the other girls were staring at Orion.  
Something hit the back of my head, and some of the class snickered. My hand reached up to take out whatever hit me, but another hit me as well. I turned around and glared at Vice. He just winked at me. I gave him a disgusted look before turning back to the front. The teacher was entering the room.  
Another paper wad hit the back of my head. I clenched my fists and started to rise, but Orion beat me to Vince.  
Orion sat in the behind me. He was twirling his pencil through his fingers and before I could do anything, Orion threw his sharpened pencil at Vince like a dart. It speared the straw he had been holding and buried itself in the wall.  
"Leave her alone, Vince, or you'll be answering to me," he said lowly.  
"Why do you have to protect your girlfriend? Is it because she's scared?" he taunted, looking straight at me.  
"That's it!" I said, rising. Orion came up to me and held me back from Vince. I tried not to wince from the pain.  
"Now is not the time to cause discord," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and he released me. I could barely contain a sigh of relief when the pain stopped. I sat back down and tried to pay attention, but my mind kept going back to Orion.

**LUNCH**  
Not long after I sat down, Raf, Miko, Jack, and Orion joined me. to my pleasant surprise, Orion sat next to me.  
"Are you alright?" Orion asked.  
"Yes," I said, a little confused at his concern. I looked away from his bright blue eyes and played with my food.  
"Aren't you going to eat your food?" Miko asked.  
"You should eat to keep up your strength," Orion said.  
I looked over at him. "Then why aren't you eating?" I asked, sounding irritable.  
He looked away. I sighed and silently started to eat my food.  
I found out Orion's locker was next to mine during passing period. While he was getting his things from his locker, I closed mine quietly. I sighed Orion looked at me. "Orion, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have been curt with you," I said.  
"It is all right," he said.  
But my attention was turned elsewhere. I narrowed my eyes in anger. Vince was coming down the hall.  
As he passed us, he hissed in my ear, "Your boyfriend is going to pay for what he did to me."  
"For what? Ruining your straw? Is the big, bad boy gonna cry 'cause someone ruined your straw?" I asked in a baby voice, sticking my bottom lip out for emphasis. Vince whirled around.  
I saw a blur of color, and I winced.  
But the smack never came. When I opened my eyes, Vince was fast asleep on the floor.  
"What-"I started to say, but Orion cut me off.  
"I know how to defend myself and others very effectively," he explained.  
I smiled. "You have got to be the most interesting individual I have ever met," I said. I quickly added, "in a good way," because of the strange look he gave me. The bell rang, snapping us out of our current situation with Vince. "We should probably take him to the nurse's office before people start asking questions," I said.  
"Good idea," he said, and between the two of us, we were able to carry Vince to the nurse's office.

**END OF SCHOOL DAY**  
"I can give you a ride home if you want," Orion said.  
"Oh, no thanks. Besides, you probably have things you need to do," I said. I couldn't explain to him what happened at home.  
"I don't have anything that needs to be done, and I can't let you go home when there are so many people who wish to harm you," he said, grabbing my arm.  
That was a bad idea. I whimpered at the pain.  
Upon hearing my whimper and seeing the pain in my eyes, he immediately released me. I could see that he was upset, and the was… fear? Fear was definitely in those beautiful bright blue eyes of his. "Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.  
That's when I realized I was rubbing my arm gently, as if it would take away the pain. I stopped.  
"No, _you_ didn't," I said, turning and running off in the opposite direction. I heard Orion yell my name, but I didn't look back. I turned onto several random streets until I found myself in a dead end alley. I hid behind a dumpster and buried my head in my arms, crying.

ORION'S POV  
I tried to follow and understand Mika's movements, but I couldn't. I finally passed by and alley and I heard soft sobs. I walked around to the back of the dumpster. Mika sat there, crying.  
I had no experience with human femmes, so it took me a minute to figure out what I could do to help her feel better as quickly as possible.  
So I put my arm around her and held her.  
Her sobs stopped abruptly.  
_Well, that went well,_ I thought.  
I let go of her, feeling awkward. "Do you feel better now?" I asked her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Alien Robot

MIKA'S POV

"A little," I replied. I sat up straighter and looked at my phone for the time.  
I started shaking in fear. "No, not again," I whispered. I looked up at Orion. "You have to take me home! Please!" I begged.  
He stood up and held out his hand. I hesitantly grasped it, and he pulled me up. I winced at the pain.  
"Follow me," he said.

We arrived back at school, and he led me to a red and blue semi. "Wait, you can drive this thing?!" I exclaimed.  
Orion nodded. "I have… certain relations and privileges in the government," he explained.  
"Oh, okay," I said. He opened the passenger door me.  
"Thank you," I said as I climbed in.  
Once I was seated, he closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. I felt my heart swell when I heard the engine roar to life. A rare, genuine smile crossed my face. I rolled down the window and told where I lived.  
But my happiness quickly disappeared. I remembered my father, and all my fear came rushing back.  
"Are you okay?" Orion asked as he drove.  
"…Yes, I-I'm fine," I stuttered slightly, avoiding his gaze.  
The semi stopped abruptly. "Don't lie. What is wrong?" he asked firmly. I squeezed my eyes closed to keep me from crying, but a tear got out.  
"Just promise me you won't tell anyone," I said.  
"I cannot guarantee anything right now," he said.  
I turned and looked at him. "Then promise me that you won't let him find out," I said softly. He sighed and nodded. I closed my eyes and took off my jacket, revealing my arms as they truly were.  
I heard him gasp slightly. Then I heard him growl, "Who did this to you?"  
"My…my father," I replied, looking the other way.  
Suddenly I heard someone knock on my window. I looked out and exclaimed, "Nathan!"  
I quickly opened the door and bear hugged him, mindless of the pain.  
"Mika… I didn't know it was that bad," he said, shocked.  
"Wait, who's that?" he asked, pointing.  
"Oh, that's Orion," I said, smiling.  
A very familiar voice snapped me out of my happy mood. "Kids, it's time to go home," Dad said, twirling his pocketknife in one hand. He grinned evilly at me, even if I was freely showing what he did to me. Thankfully, he didn't notice that Orion was in the semi. Otherwise, I would be afraid for him as well.  
"Now!" Dad yelled, throwing his pocketknife at me.  
It lodged itself in my shoulder. I screamed at the pain, and I fell to my knees.

ORION'S POV  
I watched as the man throw his pocketknife at Mika. I growled, my real self, not my holoform.  
_Time to change lives forever_, I thought.

MIKA'S POV  
I heard a growl and I looked up at Orion's semi, my vision somewhat blurred with tears from the pain. It sounded like it came from the semi itself.  
Then, the most amazing thing happened. The semi transformed into a huge robot.  
Despite the pain, I managed to smile. I looked back at Dad, and his reaction was satisfying.  
He was scared out of his mind. He quickly disappeared, probably back to the house.  
The huge robot turned to us. I saw the same bright blue eyes in the robot as in Orion. I grimaced in pain as I slowly pulled the pocket knife out of my shoulder. I whimpered when I finally pulled it out. Nathan quickly grabbed my jacket and wrapped it tightly around my shoulder to slow the bleeding. I nearly cried out from the stab of pain.  
The robot knelt down and held out his servo (Nathan is obsessed with robots so I know these things). "Get on," he said kindly but firmly.  
Nathan helped me up, and we crawled into his servo.  
-Ratchet, I need a groundbridge and Miss Darby- the robot said. I assumed he was talking into a comm link of sort.  
I clutched my shoulder, feeling more pain. But I soon forgot the pain when I saw a beautiful green portal appear in front of us. The robot walked through, with fluid grace. I gasped at the sight I saw when we came out of the portal. I barely felt Nathan put his jacket over my shoulders since I was shivering. I saw other robots as well, along with Jack, Miko, Raf, a female nurse with a stretcher, and a black man standing near the robots on an indoor balcony.  
"Prime! Where in the blazes have you been? I…" the man stopped when he noticed Nathan and I in the robots servo.  
I whimpered at another stab of pain in my shoulder. The robot noticed and quickly knelt down and gently handed me to the nurse. Nathan jumped down from his servo.  
At this point, everything became muddled, and I blacked out again.

OPTIMUS' POV  
I watched as Miss Darby gently place Mika on the stretcher and push her out of sight, most likely into another room.  
I turned to Agent Fowler when he demanded, "Who is that girl?"  
"That is Mika. I will explain why she is here when she allows it," I said.  
"What?! You mean to tell me you're not going to tell a government official why a girl is in a top secret base for an alien species?!" he exclaimed, furious.  
"I have promised not to tell anyone about it until she decides otherwise," I stated calmly.  
Fowler took a slow, deep breath, calming him down to a more reasonable level.  
I felt the boy named Nathan rap his hand on my leg. I looked down.  
"Is Mika going to be alright?" he asked.  
I nodded, while at the same time Agent Fowler asked, "Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I have to protect her with my life."  
"Why?" Fowler demanded, irritated.  
"Because she is my youngest sister and the only family I have left," Nathan said.


	4. Chapter 4 - Explanations

NATHAN'S POV  
"Our family died when she was very young. She was too young to remember anything, and that I am grateful for. If she did, she would be in even worse shape than she is today.  
"The truth is," I said, sighing, "you aren't the first Cybertronians we have met. And we aren't the first generation in our family be involved somehow with your race. Our parents were captured by 'cons when Mika was only three. Our parents evidently had information they wanted, and when they refused to tell them, they took us, along with our other siblings."  
"How many siblings did you have?" Bulkhead asked.  
"Three. All sisters, including Mika, I was able to hide Mika, but I was not able to hide the others. Because our parents didn't tell the 'cons what they wanted, they… they, um…" I stuttered, trying to hold back tears.  
Agent Fowler walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You did what you could. No one could ask for more," he said.  
I nodded and took a deep, shaky breath. "The Decepticons slaughtered them in front of our parents," I finally said, my mind haunted by the memories.  
"Then, when they still would not tell them what they wanted, the 'cons killed them. i was helpless to stop it.  
"I was able to snag this from their "interogation room", though," I said, pulling out a flat, black disc.  
"It was the hologram projector they used to show what they were talking about," I said, setting it on the floor. I pushed the butoon on the top, and the projector hummed to life. The hologram flickered on, showing a full-size, 3D moving image of Optimus.  
"We were quickly sent to our new "father", as he demanded us to call him, after we escaped. He abused both of us, but not as bad is it is now. But whenever we had a moment of precious free time, we would hide out in the woods, and I would let Mika look at the hologram. She would watch wide-eyed as it showed you," I said, looking at Optimus, "fighting or what-not."  
I bent down and turned the projector off and put it back in my pocket. I picked up the knife Mika had pulled out from her shoulder.  
"Hmmm, I don't remember seeing this pocketknife before. He probably just bought a new one," I said.  
I walked off to go find somewhere in the base to clean the blood off of it.

MIKA'S POV  
Thankully, I woke up only minutes after I had passed out. The nurse was about to take Nathan's jacket off of me when I said, "Be careful!"  
She jumped slightly. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake."  
"I just woke up. Oh, and please try to be gentle. Just, don't tell the others," I said with a pleading look.  
"Whatever it is, Optimus will want to know," she said.  
She started to take the jacket off, but stopped when I said, "That's his name! I never knew until now," I said with a smile on my face. "He already knows about it," I said, staring off into space.  
The nurse gently took off the jacket. She gasped. "What happened?" she asked, concerned.  
"My father," I said, still barely paying attention.  
"Well," she said, grabbing a bowl full of water and a washcloth, " I'll see what I can do for your shoulder first." She grabbed something from a tray and handed it to me. "It's pain medicine," she explained.  
I took it with my good arm and quickly swallowed it. I leaned back, relaxing. She started to clean my shoulder and I flinched, but I slowly relaxed. Soon, the pain went away.  
When she was nearly done cleaning my shoulder, I said, "I knew he would come," in a dreamy voice.  
"Who?" she asked, confused.  
"Optimus," I replied. She stopped and gave me a weird look.  
"I'm sure Nathan can… give you a better explanation… than I can. I don't… remember much… before… the hologram," I said, my words slurring. I nodded off, a genuine smile on my face.

NATHAN'S POV  
I finally found a place to clean off the blade, conveniently the same place Mika was being treated.  
Once it was clean, I walked up to the nurse and asked quietly, "She'll be fine, right?"  
"Yes. She was very lucky for the blade to have missed a vein." She finished dressing the wound and put her supplies away.  
Once she was done, she walked up to me and asked, "So tell me, what did she mean by Optimus and a hologram?"

Once I finished explained it to her, she gave me a quick hug. "You two will always be welcome in my house. I am sure that Jack won't mind, either," she said, holding my shoulders.  
She quickly let go when she realized what time it was. "Here," she said, handing me a piece of paper. "If you two ever need my help or need a place to stay, just call."  
She grabbed her things and left the room. I heard her call for Jack.  
I looked back at my sister's sleeping form. It was hard to believe that she was almost eighteen.  
I pushed back the hair from her face and said softly, " Time goes by too fast, doesn't it, sis?" Mika just smiled in her sleep.  
I left to go find Optimus.  
Once I found him, I asked, "Optimus? Where will we be staying?"  
"For the time being, you will stay here. We have guest rooms made for the two of you," he replied.  
"Thank you," I said, smiling. Now my sister will be safe from Ryan (our 'dad'), I thought. I just know Mika will be happy when she finds out.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mood Swings

MIKA'S POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. There was little light, but as soon as I started to get up, the lights turned on.  
I sat up, wincing at the pain. I pulled out my phone. It was almost 10:20.  
"Scrap," I swore under my breath. _Wait, where did I get that from?_ I thought.  
I swung my legs off the bed, careful not to hurt any more than I had to. I slowly walked out of the room, trying to not move my shoulder.  
I walked into the main room, and I was immediately greeted by Nathan.  
"Sleep well?" he asked.  
"Best sleep I've had in years," I replied happily I looked around. "Where is everyone?" I asked, confused.  
At that moment, a red and white robot walked in. "Good morning," I said cheerily.  
He just huffed and continued on.  
"That's Ratchet. Try not to get on his bad side. He tends to be very grumpy." Nathan said. I nodded.  
I watched as a large green robot walked in, followed by a blue one, and a yellow and black one. Finally, Optimus came as well.  
"Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee," Nathan said. "I assume you already know about Optimus."  
"Uh-huh," I agreed.  
My stomach grumbled loudly and Nathan laughed. "Lets go get you something to eat," he said.  
I ran off to my room and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t- shirt. I pulled on my jacket and walked out to Nathan.  
Optimus stood close by, watching me. I blushed slightly.  
"Optimus has decided that he will take you somewhere to eat," Nathan said. By now my cheeks were probably on fire.  
"I am sure he will protect you with his life," he said, looking at me, but I could tell it was aimed at Optimus.  
"Okay," I said.  
Optimus transformed, and as I walked past Nathan, I whispered in his ear, "Give him a break. It's not like we're dating."  
Nathan flinched, but I was already climbing into the passenger seat. Ratchet activated the groundbridge.  
Once we exited the groundbridge, Optimus' holoform flickered to life. "Where would you like to go?" he asked.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get there, and while Optimus was driving, he explained some things: Autobots, Decepticone, Megatron, etc.  
"Wait, I heard, what's his name again?" I asked.  
"Agent Fowler?"  
"Thank you. Anyhow, I heard him call you 'Prime', but your name is Optimus," I said, confused.  
"My full name is Optimus Prime."  
"So, 'Prime' is like a last name; but none of the others have one?" I was even more confused now.  
" 'Prime' is not a name; it is a title. All Primes are chosen by Primus, who merged with our planet to become the very core of Cybertron. He gives the Matrix of Leadership to one he deems is worthy of it. The Matrix is the collected wisdom of the Primes and…" he trailed off. I memoried every word he said, because I didn't want to forget any of it.  
Once we got my food, we headed back to base, I handed Optimus' holoform a couple french fries absentmindedly. Before I even realized what i had just done, he hesitantly took the french fries and ate them.  
I looked at him, astonished. He saw I was staring at him, and he said, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You... you can eat human food?!" I squeaked. "Yes, although it is unnecessary, " he said, uncertain.  
"So, how does a holoform work, exactly?"  
"It acts just lik a human and can do anything a human can do except expel DNA," he explained. I'm pretty sure he realized I enjoyed learning about Cybertron and its people.

Once we got back to base, Nathan was perplexed.  
I got out of the passenger seat, laughing hard. Optimus transformed, and Nathan noticed that his optics were slightly brighter than usual, coming to the conclusion that Optimus seemed pleased aat making me laugh. Nathan rolled his eyes and walked off.  
Optimus looked at me, puzzled.  
I shrugged my shoulders, saying, "I have no idea what his problem is."  
He walked off, following Nathan. I silently followed behind, wanting to know what was bothering my brother.  
I heard Optimus ask, "Is there something wrong, Nathan?"  
"Oh, nothing; nothing at all! It doesn't bother me at all that you seem to like my little sister," Nathan said sarcastically.  
I clenched my fists. _I really hate it when he calls me little sister,_ I thought.  
"I just want her to enjoy herself and be happy. Sometimes it helps you focus on the positive side of life, and temporarily forget the negative things,"Optimus said, his voice pained. He said the last part lower, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear.  
I left, not wanting to hear anymore. I went to my room and grabbed my phone and an ice pack. I set the ice pack on my sholder and started to play some games on my phone.  
Soon, I heard my ringtone go off. I checked my texts, and time seemed to freeze.  
My shoulder throbbed painfully, as if in memory of the knife that was once stuck there.  
I didn't even read the text. I just threw my phone at the wall and started to cry.  
The most recent text was from Dad.  
My door was thrown open, and Optimus' holoform and Nathan rushed in. Nathan immediately went to my side and tried to comfort me, while Optimus picked up my phone and studied it.  
I quickly stopped crying, and I looked at Optimus. He walked up to me.  
"He sent all these to you?" he asked, shocked. He handed me my phone, and i saw what he meant.  
All the texts he ever sent me, all the crude lanuage and things I would never mention, were shown on the screen.  
And now Optimus knew all about it.  
Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He hesitantly hugged back.  
We probably sat there for a good few minutes, until Nathan coughed loudly.  
I realized I was hugging Optimus and I quickly pulled away, looking in the other direction.  
I got up and politely told them to leave (I was going to take a shower) and I practically ran there. I closed the door and sighed. I slid to the floor, and I sat there for about five minutes until I finally got up and took my shower.

When I finally got out, I felt much better. I quickly got dressed and walked out of my room, only to walk straight into Miko.  
"Sorry," I said, wincing at the pain in my shoulder.  
I heard no reply.  
I looked at her, and I realized she was staring at my arms.  
"Scrap," I said.  
All I was wearing was a pair of jeans and a tanktop. I was showing my bruises and my bandaged shoulder freely, and I didn't even realize it.  
I sighed. "Come on," I said, grabbing her arm. I pulled her along to the main room and up the steps to the platform where Jack and Raf were racing.  
Raf was the first to notice. "What—" he said, unable to say anymore.  
Jack looked over and stared at me, shocked.  
I took a deep breath and said, "My father. All of it, including my shoulder."  
Raf was about to say something, but I cut him off.  
"I don't need any sympathy. All I need is some time to recuperate and for you guys not to say anything about it at school.  
"Now, where did the others go?" I asked myself as I left the platform.


	6. Chapter 6 - Complications

The other Autobots, as well as Agent Fowler, were shocked when I explained and showed them what happened to me at home.  
The amazing thing was, they all seemed to feel worried for me. The only person whatever seemed worried for me before was Nathan.  
The other thing was that once I told them, I felt like a thousand feet taller, and I was in a happy mood for the rest of the day.  
Ratchet convinced me to let him scan me, and once he did, he was amazed. "You were able to endure all that pain?!" he exclaimed. He turned and did some calculations on the screen. "You've got a high pain tolerance, kid."  
A compliment from Ratchet was like suddenly being able to levitate or have telekinesis. It was unheard of.  
"I had to," I said, sitting up. "Otherwise, there would be countless more injuries on me than now."  
Ratchet grumbled something about abusive parents. I chose to ignore it.  
"You may go," he said, and I quickly walked away, feeling like I meant something here. Something special.

I raced Raf for an hour before he, Miko, and Jack had to go home. Miss Darby redressed my shoulder wound before leaving. I dared to see how bad it was. It looked horrible, but Miss Darby assured me that it was healing quickly.  
"More quickly than I thought," she mumbled as she left. I was confused by the remark, but Nathan snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"You should probably get some sleep. You'll need to keep up your strength for your shoulder to heal better," he said. I nodded and wandered off to my room.

NEXT MORNING  
7:30 AM I sleepily walked to my bathroom and got in the shower. About twenty minutes later, I got out, feeling no less awake. I pulled some everyday clothes on and walked out of my room.  
Optimus was waiting for me. When he saw me, he transformed and the passenger door opened. I climbed in and we headed off on our normal morning drive.  
I kept nodding off as Optimus drove, and my head hit the window with a loud thud.  
I immediately jerked awake, fully alert, and my hand reached up, gently feeling my head.  
Optimus slowed and asked, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah," I said, laying my head on the headrest.

2:00 PM  
"I'm so BORED!" Miko said, throwing the controller onto the table. I nodded in agreement.  
I got up and started to leave, but Raf asked, "Where are you going?"  
"I'm gonna take a power nap," I said, and walked off.

DREAM  
Everything was pitch black. I thought I would be in the void forever; no sound, no light.  
"Child," I suddenly heard a voice say.  
A brilliant white flash temporarily blinded me. Once I blinked the stars from my eyes, I saw everything was white. I saw Nathan standing close by, and he walked up to me and grasped my hand in his. It was a comfort thing between us; neither of us understood why, nor did we care.  
A figure emerged out of the light surrounding us. I gasped. it was Optimus' holoform.  
"Optimus, how-"  
"I am just an apparition of your mind," he said. I could now tell that he looked slightly different; he seemed translucent and somewhat distorted.  
"Child," he said, "I need to show you something, before my connection severs with you." He gestured behind me with his hand, and I turned to where he pointed.  
My surroundings changed. I was somewhere outside, and I saw Ryan (my dad) and another man standing in front of me.  
"You idiot!" the other man yelled, Gibb-slapping Ryan.  
"It's not my fault! What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to know their leader would come to her rescue?" he said, rubbing the back of his head and watching the other man with fearful eyes.  
"You let them get away; allowed them to seek refuge with those wretched Autobots; and, on top of that, you practically handed them the knife on a silver platter!" the man roared. He then became eerily silent. He turned away from Ryan.  
Finally he said, turning, "We'll see what punishment he will deal out this time on you." An evil, murderous grin was plastered on his face.  
"No, please, no! Anything but that!" Ryan shrieked. The other man shrugged and snapped his fingers.  
Two enormous, muscular men emerged from the shadows and grabbed Ryan. The other man calmly walked away as Ryan was dragged out of sight.  
The last thing I heard from the vision was Ryan screaming bloody murder, and malicious laughter from Creepy Stalker guy.

The vision died away in a swirl of black, and the "apparition" stood before me. I realized I was still holding Nathan's hand tightly.  
"I am Primus, creator of all Cybertronians.  
Child," he said, gently holding my head in his hands. "You have a difficult task before you, but you will not...be alone. You must be...brave... You must... fulfill... the prophesy..." he said urgently, melting away.  
"Wait, what prophesy! I don't know what you're talking about!" I cried out.  
But blackness seeped into my vision. I heard howls of agony and pain, and in the confusion, my hand slipped away from Nathan's.  
I thrashed out, both from panic and pain.  
Right before I black out from the feeling of being burned inside out, my hand made contact with Nathan's shoulder.  
The combined force of extreme pain and mental trauma caused me to black out.  
Nightmare after nightmare plagued me until I woke up, and that was a surprise in and of itself.


	7. Chapter 7 - Suprise, Suprise

I screamed, panic overtaking my mind. I had to get out of here. I screamed, trying to sound out the noises.

Someone shook me.

"Mika, wake up," a familiar voice said. My eyes snapped open.

I saw Orion's face close to mine. He looked weary and exhausted, like he hadn't got any sleep n days.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I shouldthat question," I stuttered. He gripped my shoulders tighter. I winced, expecting pain from my left shoulder, but I was surprised when none came. I looked at my shoulder.

It wasn't bandaged anymore, and the only thing remaining of the wound was a faint scar, about two inches long.

"Where's we in here? I thought I went my room.. a couple of hoursWHAT?!t surprising.

I yawned, and then I realized that I forgot my stuff in my room.

s okay, I will get it for you,S POV

I stood up, and studied her face. I never thought it would happen, but I thought she was a beautiful human female.

I froze when she murmured **in her sleep. She smiled happily. I let my holoform deactivate, and I transformed. **

**And for the first time in millennia, a small genuine smile formed on my faceplates. **

**I laid down on my berth and quickly fell into recharge, fully aware that Mika lay only a few feet away from me.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Thoughts

OPTIMUS' POV  
I woke up with a start, my intakes cycling heavily. I looked at Mika. She was still fast asleep, thankfully.  
I rubbed my helm and sighed. The memory flux had started reoccurring ever since she had arrived, whenever I allowed myself sleep anymore.  
I got up quietly, so I wouldn't disturb her, and left.

I stood outside base, observing the stars. The memory flux had plagued my processor since the end of the war. The pain was still raw, as if it had happened only a few cycles ago. Some days felt as if I was just a shell, not really living or feeling anything.  
Until Mika arrived.  
She was… different, in an intriguing way.  
"What are you doing?" I turned around. Ratchet stood behind me.  
"I just… needed to be alone for a while," I said, turning away.  
"Don't tell me you were thinking about Mika again." I looked back at him.  
"Don't think I don't notice that you look at her often, or how you seem to change when she's around," he huffed.  
"She is just an interesting human, is all," I defended. Ratchet nodded and said, "And the next thing you know is you are going to say you love her."  
"What?!" I looked at him, shocked. "I still have not gotten over Starlight's death."  
"Good, because you know you can't fall in love with a human! You will outlive her, she probably just sees you as a robot, and she isn't even your species!"  
I looked at him, too shocked to say anything.  
After a couple of minutes looking at me hard, he huffed and walked away. I turned back to the horizon, dusk starting to creep in.

Xxxxxxxx

MIKA'S JOURNAL (# 6)  
ENTRY 536  
I had gotten a vision from Primus, the creator of Cybertron and all its inhabitants. He showed me a man overpower Ryan, talking about someone and what he might do to him as a punishment for the life-changing things that had happened to Nathan and I. Ryan was extremely afraid of whoever the other man was talking about.  
After the vision ended, Primus said that I had a difficult task ahead, but I wouldn't be alone, and I must fulfill the prophesy. What did he mean by "the prophesy"? I don't know why, but I am too afraid to ask anyone about it. He appeared to me as Orion, but transparent and wavering. He spoke urgently, as if in great need.  
Near the end of what he was talking about, he sounded distant and like a brocken record; pieces of the conversation jerky. Why was Primus acting so... broken?  
Then came The Never-Ending Nightmare. I am not writing what I saw, in fear that I will never forget it.  
It turns out that both Nathan and I were unconscious for two weeks. Optimus was the one who finally shook me awake from the nightmare. When I looked at him, he looked weary and tired. Why? Was something wrong?  
I couldn't go to sleep tonight, so I asked Optimus if I could sleep in his quarters for the night. I quickly fell asleep, but I woke up soon after he fell into recharge. I watched him as he slept. His face showed happiness, but then his face became haunted.  
Soon after that, I watched as energon tears rolled down his faceplates. I wanted to wake him up; I couldn't bear to see the pain his face showed. But I was afraid that he would distance himself from me if I did that.  
I think I have finally found someone who I can confide my secrets in, besides Nathan. And even now I can't tell Nathan everything. I feel like I can tell Optimus anything, but I am just too afraid to say it out loud.  
I just realized that ever since I met Optimus, even when I just knew him as Orion, I felt... different. It was a good different. I felt as if I could trust him. It may not seem much, but for me, it was a giant leap into the unknown. The only person I could ever trust before was Nathan. I had no friends. No one ever bothered to talk to me. Except for Jack, Miko, and Raf.  
I have noticed that out of all humans (supposedly) I have ever met, Jack is the one that talks to me the most. To be honest, he is a nice guy.  
I'm getting off track. When I first met Optimus, I believe the feeling I had was a sense of security. I don't know why, but I had that feeling.  
Well, I should stop writing and go back to sleep, otherwise I will sleep the day away, and both Nathan and Optimus will reprimand me.

FUNNY THOUGHT  
Some people need a high five...  
in the face...  
with a steel chair...  
given by Hulk...  
on an adrenaline rush...  
when he's angry...

-Mika

I closed my notebook and slid it under my pillow. I looked over at Optimus' empty berth and sighed. I laid down and quickly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 - Plans

ON THE NEMESIS  
"My Lord, please, let me live! I can help you with finding the girl! I know her! Please!" Ryan begged the tall mech in front of him. His back was turned, hands folded behind him. Ryan stopped pleading and watched the frightening Cybertronian for an answer. He feared the worse and prayed silently that his death would be swift and painless.  
The mech turned to him.  
Now tell me," he said," How do you suppose we will kidnap her, human? Speak quickly; my patience is running thin.  
Ryan looked at him, shocked for a moment, but quickly started to explain, stuttering.  
Once he finished, he looked up at the Cybertronian in fear. The mech looked at him, an evil grin on his scarred faceplates. He signaled to a red mech behind Ryan, and he walked up to Ryan, knelt down, and clamped a wristband on his arm. Once it clicked in place, Ryan writhed in pain.  
"You will do as I say and when I say it, so as to ensure our prey will not escape another time," the silver mech growled, narrowing his optics at Ryan. Ryan nodded in response, to afraid to do anything else.  
The mech started laughing evilly, and Ryan shivered because of it. A tear slipped down his cheek. _I'm sorry, Mika. I'm so sorry I have to do this, _he thought.

SCHOOL  
Optimus had insisted that he come again, to ensure my safety. I had replied with, "You don't have too." Ratchet snorted, saying something about not leaving me.  
"I do not want to see you hurt again," Optimus had replied, and Ratchet gave him a fierce glare. I didn't see it.  
"Then teach me how to fight," I had said, and I had crossed my arms in defiance, my body language clearly saying that I was not backing down from that idea. "I will learn from everyone. I'll learn what each of you are most skilled in. Please?"  
Optimus sighed and transformed. The passenger door opened, and he said, "I will think about it, but I can make no promises."  
"Thank you!" I cried, and hopped in. Optimus drove off, leaving Ratchet alone in the main room with his bitter thoughts.

Throughout the school day, Optimus made sure he had a seat right next to me. I understood that he wanted to keep me safe, but I couldn't help feeling it was also something else. I blushed at the thought.  
Once school got out, we drove back to base after picking up some stuff from the store. Earlier, Raf had asked me if I wanted to spend the night at his house, so I agreed. He assured me that I would love his mom's cooking, so that helped.  
Optimus drove into base, and I immediately hopped out. I ran to my room and grabbed some of my things and stuffed them in a shoulder bag.  
When I came back out, Optimus and the others were gone. Only Ratchet, Jack, Miko, and Raf were still at base.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked.  
"They went on a retrieval mission," Raf replied.  
"Oh," I said, glad that Optimus didn't leave because of something else.  
"Ratchet, could you send us a groundbridge to my house? Mika is going to spend the night at my house," Raf said.  
"Yes, yes, of course," he said, and opened the groundbridge. I smiled at Ratchet, even if he was a grump at times before I walked through with Raf at my side.

After we ate supper, Raf and I raced up to his room to talk.  
"So," he said, giving me a grin. "How does your shoulder feel?"  
"Actually, I don't really-" I started to say as I took the bandages off, but stopped when I realized what was there.  
Or, rather, what_ wasn't_. I gasped, along with Raf.  
"Nothing's there," Raf said wondering. I touched it to make sure it wasn't an illusion. It wasn't.  
"Wow," was all I managed to say. _Will this day get any stranger?_ I thought to myself.


End file.
